


Underwarrior Competition Victory.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Post Underwarrior Competition, Laura and Danny celebrate Danny's victory with pie and cuddles.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwarrior Competition Victory.

_She had won the competition, which was great, but what she found even better was now laying on Laura’s bed with the girl and a pie between them. “I can’t believe you won.” Laura smiled softly as she finished off the pie then placed the empty packet on the floor, she could clean it up later._

_"I can, obviously I’m awesome." Danny smirked for a while then burst out laughing. She shook her head slightly and placed her hand on her stomach. "It was pretty easy to win though, no one else understood anything."_

_Laura nodded and smiled at Danny, it was slightly cramped the two of them on her bed, but she didn't mind one bit. “You were superior to everyone else there.” Laura shifted slightly so she could look at Danny._

_"Plus, it would have been really embarrassing had the Zeta’s won." Danny nodded slightly and looked at Laura. "It was fun though, to hear them whining over a bunch of girl’s beating them." Laura rolled her eyes._

_"They were such big babies, they honestly do have the brain of a caveman don’t they." Danny laughed softly and looked up at the ceiling. "I’m glad I won, even if it was just to show the guy’s that girl’s are just as capable of doing what they can, maybe even better."_

_Laura smiled softly and rested her head on Danny’s shoulder. “They just want to be able to protect the poor little girls, it was nice that you and the Summer Society showed them that girl’s take care of themselves.” There was a hidden message behind what Laura said, and Danny picked up on it._

_"You know I’m still sorry for what I said right Laura?" Danny looked down at the girl next to her, she felt the nod that came from her and smiled softly. "I guess I was no better that the Zeta’s were today right." Again Danny felt the nod, she nudged Laura gently, eliciting a giggle from the smaller girl._

_Laura smiled at Danny. “I know your sorry and I’m glad we started hanging out again. I missed you. It was lonely without you around.” Laura blushed slightly and looked away from Danny._

_"Lonely? How was it lonely with LaFontaine and Perry around and that love sick Vampire willing to do anything for you?" Laura rolled her eyes and sat up slightly so she could look at Danny properly._

_"Perry wouldn't leave LaFontaine alone after she was kidnapped and all, and Carmilla. Well, she’s a vampire, I think that says enough. I missed just being able to have a conversation and mess around."_

_Danny smiled softly and pulled Laura back down to her. “I missed it too. I’m glad we started talking around.” Laura looked up at Danny and smiled softly at her before resting her head back on the taller girl’s shoulder._


End file.
